Stranger
by CarlisleFacinelli
Summary: Nicola is curious about her father, and her father is curious about her. When Larten Crepsley sets out to find his daughter, she is more than he ever expected, but when she demands something that he isn't ready to give her... what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything that is not mine in this story. ;] k cool. AND VAMPIRES CAN…CAAAAAAN!... HAVE KIDS IN THIS STORY, SO DUNT GIVE ME LOADS OF CRAP THAT THEY CANT!

**Stranger – Chapter 1**

**Nicola**

**I'm fourteen, still living with my mom, not knowing what happened to my dad. I had seen one or two pictures, of him, my dad, but mum had ripped the head off of every single photo, so above his shoulders, I had no idea what he looked like.**

**I didn't know if I had his eyes, his chin, his whole face. It was a mystery, to everyone, except my mother. It was a summer holiday fling, she went to America for the summer with friends, met this man, fell in love, had sex, got pregnant, lived in America for a year, the man left her for some circus freak act, she came home with a baby and ripped photos. **

**I'd gone over the story many times with my mum, but she never told me his name. She thought I'd go straight to facebook and try and track him down… but, of course, I would never do that… would I?**

**I don't know what I'd do if I found him, but we all know that's never going to happen. I sighed and flipped to the next song on my iPod, and waited for the long journey home to end.**

**Larten**

**I awoke, the lid of my coffin still firmly in place. I pushed at it slightly, the loud clicking sound waking me up. I stretched when my arms had full access to the night air and breathed in the welcoming scent of the cirque. **

"**Yo, Crepsley." Darren shouted from the table he was sitting at. I nodded, not wanting to disturb his conversation with Evra. I had asked Darren if he had a thing with Evra, but he shouted some rather foul things in my face and stormed out.**

**My darling, Truska, wrapped her dainty arms around my waist and planted kisses on my neck. I smiled, the scars on my cheeks wrinkling. I turned to face my love. **

"**Truska," I smiled, "my one and only." This made her happy, giggling herself silly.**

"**It's been so long since we have been alone." Truska hinted, and I could sense Darren eavesdropping. **

"**Hmm" I nodded slightly, gripping her hand tight and guiding her back to my tent.**

**Truska had sat herself on my chair, of course, the one that shows her curves off perfectly. **

**She was nosey, no denying that.**

**She searched though my draws, still laying perfectly on her side, and found a book I had forgot I owned. At once, I wanted to put the book back away. **

"**Um Truska, maybe can we look at something more appealing? That book is so old…" I drifted off, knowing that nothing I could say would change her mind. **

**The book was a photo book. It was from when I was young and foolish… yes, fourteen years ago. **

**Truska laughed and pointed at my hair in those days, as I rolled my eyes acted like I didn't know the woman. She flipped the page, and noticed the picture of Amanda and I. I grimaced as she ran her fingers over my first love. **

"**Who's that?" Truska asked, her accent slightly slipping through.**

"**That's Amanda." I whispered. **

"**How come I'd never heard of this Amanda?" She looked at me through slanted eyes. **

"**I had honestly forgot about her, and this photo book." I sat next to her and held her hand… she'd need it for the next part of the book.**

**Truska flipped the page, to reveal an ultrasound photo of a baby. I sighed, thinking about what the little baby looked like now. **

"**A baby?" She glared at me, "You're a dad?" **

**I nodded slowly, hoping she'd understand that this was fourteen years ago.**

"**When was the last time you spoke to this baby?" I thought back. I was there when she was born, she was beautiful. I had known her three weeks, and sent her and Amanda back to the UK. I hadn't regret it, but I was curious about a lot of things.**

"**She was three weeks old." I sighed.**

"**What was her name?" Truska smiled, I was shocked she was actually interested in my child.**

"**Nicola Crepsley. We decided she'd have my surname, but after Amanda and I split, she changed it back to Richards." I would have cried, but a vampire can't.**

"**You should find her." Truska rubbed my back with her right hand.**

"**Excuse me?" I was shocked she had accepted this as well as she had.**

"**Larten, find the child. I bet she's wondering about you too." She was correct, nearly every child without a father wants to know their father… right?**

"**But if she's not, and I intrude on her life? Where should I stand after that?" **

"**You just leave her." Truska smile was fantastic.**

"**What about Darren?" I was concerned for the little devil, no matter how little I showed it.**

"**He'll be fine." And that was it, I had made up my mind. **

**I was going to find Nicola Richards.**

R E V I E W !


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranger – Chapter 2**

**Larten**

**I packed my things, a couple of coats, some extra shoes, some money and some food. I was planning to set off before Darren could be told by Truska, but of course, the little so and so walked in on my choosing of jackets.  
**"**Crepsley," she slapped me on the shoulder, "What you up to?" He sounded curious, and I wasn't entirely sure if Truska hadn't already told him.  
**"**I'm leaving, Darren." I flashed my teeth in his direction. His face looked like this wasn't new to him, or maybe he had just gotten used to packing my stuff and… as he says, 'jogging on'.  
**"**Hmm, were we off to now, Crepsley?" He grabbed his bag from the top of the shelf. I coughed, getting his attention and starred at the bag.**

"**Where do you think your going?" I tried driving my eyes deep into his forehead, but he wouldn't break. He was a tough kid, and only got scarred when I was on the edge of anger… He had never seen me angry, and I planned on keeping it that way.  
**"**Crepsley, I wanna see her too," he was acting childish.  
**"**Oh, Darren, as if you're coming." I scowled at the teenaged boy.**

"**Crepsley, I wanna meet your daughter. If she's anything like her father," he stopped himself from saying something, my glare can do wonders. "Never mind." He smiled, sheepishly and shy.  
**"**Hmm, I presume Truska has told you." I rubbed my cheek, the scars suddenly tingling.  
**"**Nah, I just listened to your conversation with her." He laughed, "See, I thought you told me everything, but no… there was a tiny little secret about a daughter that was left out." **

**My hand somehow collided with the boys face. He gasped. I had never struck the child, but there was a first for everything.  
**"**Darren, don't be so arrogant. You're behaving like you're 5." The punch had certainly shut him up.  
**"**Hmph." He slumped to the chair Truska had sat on earlier today. "How long you going to be gone?"  
**"**I'm not sure." I packed the last of my belongings. I didn't want Darren coming, I hate to say it, but he was only my assistant, I cared for him like a teacher would, but he wasn't my blood… well, technically he was, but you know what I mean.**

"**Couple of weeks, months, years? Gonna decide you like her more than me?" I had never seen him like this. What had I done?  
****I sat next to my assistant, and rested my hand on his shoulder. I had never been good at making people feel better. "Darren, I have to see her. It's my destiny."  
****The words meant everything to Darren, and he accepted it that I was leaving him for a couple of weeks or maybe months. He did something that wasn't Darren, the foolish teenager, that I had foolishly taken in and held under my wing. He hugged me, and oddly I hugged the boy back.**

"**Bye, Crepsley. Tell her I said hi." I chuckled, letting the boy know that I appreciated everything. **

**I rushed over to Truska's tent. She gave me one or four maps, and kissed me passionately. Then, I was ready.  
**"**Nicola Richards doesn't know what she's got coming." Truska smiled. I was sad to say goodbye to the one person I could tell everything too. She had told me to but a mobile phone, but come on, I didn't know how to use one of them… Darren had told me to join a website called myface (I think) but I also didn't know how to use a computer.  
****Truska slipped something into my pocket, by I was wrapped up in her eyes I couldn't bring myself to venture into my pockets. I kissed her quickly and broke the silence.**

"**Right, I'm off." Giving Truska a nod, and a kiss on the nose, I left her in her tent.**

**I thought I better drop a note for Mr. Tall, explaining what I want Darren to do with Octa in the shows and so on so forth, do I dropped that on his desk, and started my mission to find the child I so desperately need to call mine. **

**It was dark out. The streets only source of light, was a street lamp. I flitted to the closest airport. **

"**One ticket to the UK, please?" I asked the woman, who looked half asleep.  
**"**Yes, sure." She held the ticket in her hand, this was it.  
****I used my knock out breath… to knock her out, and grabbed the ticket. I wasn't planning on paying for the tickets.**

**I hurried along to the ticket checking people… I had never been on a plane before, I had no idea what I was doing… or nothing about planes.  
****Somehow, I made it on the plane in one piece. It was late in the night, and I was sitting in a crowd of business folk, but lucky old Larten, got a teenaged boy sitting right behind him. I sighed and prepared myself for a long night. **

**The boy was about 15, tall, piercings all over his ears and hair all over his face. I had an immediate disliking towards him. **

**Later on in the night, everybody had fallen asleep except for the boy and I. He was bust on some rectangular device with PSP written on the back. He was engrossed in some graphic display on the front of his rectangular device.  
**"**Go Luigi!" he suddenly shouted. A couple of groans escaped the sleeping peoples mouths. I glared at the boy. He glared back. I wasn't impressed.  
**"**Come on, come on, come on." The boy kept chanting. He was getting on my last nerve. **

**I turned silently to face the boy.  
**"**Excuse me," I smiled, "Do you mind closing your mouth so people can sleep?"  
**"**Piss off, old man, I'm on level 7"**

**I left the boy with a stare that left him in discomfort. **

**About half an hour later, the boy went the bathroom. I stole his rectangular device and threw it at the captains door. Perfect timing. By the time the second driver opened the door, the boy was back and looking desperately for his rectangular decide.  
****The second driver picked up the rectangular device, told the boy to sit back down, and went back into the little room at the front of the plane.**

**

* * *

**

**After that, I fell into a deep sleep, and was awaken when I had arrived in the UK.**

**Something in my pocket started vibrating. I was walking to my room in the hotel I had booked. Suddenly, music started playing. I did a full circle, looking for the source of the music. I shrugged it off, and carried on walking.**

…**but the music was following me. I put my hands on the outside of either pocket, my right pocket vibrating in my hand. I pulled out a mobile phone from my pocket, and opened the flip up piece of metal. I heard a tiny voice say my name.**

**I pressed my ear to the open 'phone'.**

"**Larten," it was Truska, "Larten, are you there?"  
**"**Truska?" I knew it was her, but I didn't understand how I was hearing her voice. She was in America.  
**"**Ah, Larten. Are you in the UK?"  
**"**Yes, Truska, I am." I fiddled with the key, trying to insert it into the door.  
**"**Do you know where she is?" She wasn't entirely listening to me. I pushed the door open, and met the penthouse of hotel. I smiled. The things I could so with knock out breathe were very rewarding…  
**"**No, I do not Truska. I'm on that tomorrow. Firstly, I need to acquire some black out curtains, and then I shall go on my mission."  
**"**Well done, Larten. I'll see you when I see you." I could feel her smile on the end of the line. "Goodbye."  
**"**Goodbye, Truska." I put the phone on the bed… when I heard Truskas' small voice.**

"**You need to close the phone, Larten." I sighed, went back to the phone and flipped it shut.  
****I was here, in the UK… I was going to meet my daughter, after 14 years apart.**

Please review. :3 This chapter took quite along time, I didn't know what I was going to do to fill up Crepsley travelling to find Nicola… sooo :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranger – Chapter 3**

**I had been in the UK for a week now. Of course, I had found Nicola, and planned on getting to know her before I told the poor girl I was her father. **

**I had all the qualifications to become a teacher, I just had never used them. I had changed the dates, of course, because if a man walked into a school in search as a job as a teacher in our day and age with files from 1902, they were bound to ask questions.**

**The heavy brief case hung in my hands, swinging lightly back and forth as I walked up to her school. It was today, that I would have my job interview with Nicola's head master. **

**I walked past a bunch of boys, kicking a football at a wall. They starred at my hair. I gave them a threatening glance back, and they looked away and carried on their game.**

**I pushed open the glass doors, and strolled casually into the school office. The whole school was very modern, glass doors, a computer in every room and an intercom. **

**I knocked on the door to the headmasters' office, a small muffle of papers came from beyond the door, and then a muttered voice said, "Yes?"**

**I pushed the door slightly, revealing a man sat behind a desk. He was small, very small. I smiled, probably scaring him, and came closer to the man. I lay my brief case on the table, unclipped the buckles and handed him some papers.**

"**I'm Larten Crepsley," I smiled, "I'm here today for the place of the missing English teacher. I presume you're Mr. Nussit." He nodded and flicked through my papers. Of course, they were all in order.**

"**Hello Larten," he set the papers down on the table, taking a long look at me. The scars probably put him off of the idea of me as an English teacher for his pupils. "I am indeed Mr. Nussit; I am the headmaster in this school. Have you had any previous experiences with children of this age?" **

**Time for the lies, "I have a daughter who is fourteen, I acted as a substitute teacher for her class last month. I kept them under control." I smirked at the short and stout man; he wrinkled his nose at me. **

**He nodded, satisfied. We had a long conversation about my experience with children and teenagers, and then suddenly, he pulled himself to his feet and held out his hand. I smiled, and shook his hand. He gave me a map of the school and allowed me access to every classroom and gym, just to simply get used to the children. **

**I was in the math's department. I had never been good at math, as my parents sent me to a factory instead of school. (A/N WHO HAS THE LARTEN CREPSLEY SAGA! I DO) I looked into random windows, all the children turned to look at me as if I was interrupting things by watching them. I coughed and turned away. I came to the last room of the math department and glanced into the room. And I saw her… **

"**Nicola" I whispered. I decided this was the class I would sit in. **

**I knocked on the door, and entered, all eyes on me.**

**Nicola**

**Some ginger man knocked on the door and asked if he could watch. "New teacher, I guess." I whispered to Reba who was sitting next to me. Reba was my best friend, I could tell him anything, but no matter what people say, I wouldn't be caught dead kissing him. **

"**Love the hair" he whispered back, and I chuckled under my breath. The man rushed to the back of the class, sitting down and bringing his notepad out. He started scribbling stuff down and I turned back to the white board.  
****Miss was explaining angles or something, I was bad at math. I had never understood numbers. I tried concentrating, but the information Miss was giving us, went in one ear… came out the other.  
****We were handed sheets with sums on them, but it was all muddled up. I sighed, getting ready to copy Reba again. **

"**I don't get it." I whisper to Reba.  
**"**Ask Miss." He said, writing down the answer to answer four already,  
**"**But she scares me." I joked, as I put my hand up.**

"**Yes, Nicola." After she said my name, the ginger dude gasped. **_**Freak, **_**I thought.  
**"**Miss Carlos, I don't understand" I muttered,  
**"**Nicola, we have gone over it several times." **

"**Miss, I don't understand." I spat the words at her.  
**"**Nicola," Reba whispered, "Take a time out."  
**"**I don't need a fucking time out. I need her to explain once again to me." I was getting angry now… I knew I should take a time out, but I hated showing that I had anger problems.**

"**Nicola, language please." Miss sat down behind her desk once again, ignoring the fact I needed help.  
****I shot my hand in the air once again.**

"**Nicola," she smiled sarcastically at me.  
**"**Miss, I need help." I basically shouted at her,  
**"**Got that right," someone muttered from the front of the class. **

**I sprung out of my chair, ready to rip whoever had said that's head off. Reba reacted swiftly, grabbing my shoulders before I could harm anyone.  
**"**Calm down," he said inches from my face, "Breath, Nicola. I'll explain it to you, don't worry." **

**I had been forced against my will to stay behind after class. The ginger dude was still here, packing his stuff away slowly. He kept looking at me, like I was something to him. **

"**Nicola, what do you think you were going to do to young Harry in today's lesson?" I didn't feel comfortable talking about myself with the freaky ginger man still in the room.  
**"**It was Harry?" I spat his name… Miss sighed, and knew what she had done.  
**"**Leave him alone, Nicola." The ginger man, he'd finished packing his things away, but wanted to say something to Miss Carlos. **

**I heard the words anger problems, her father, America, and fourteen get whispered around in their little conversation. I told myself to breathe, as I felt the little line of sanity in my body go down. **

**The ginger haired man looked at me sympathetically and left the room.**

**

* * *

**"**You know what, you looked like him." I starred at Reba as he commented on my likeliness to the ginger haired man.  
**"**Did I shit?" I said sarcastically to him.  
**"**Hmm, you swear way too much for your own good. You never know, he could swear too. He could be your dad." He smiled, but I failed to see the funny side of his joke.  
**"**Reba, don't make jokes about my dad. You know he's in America." I walked slightly faster than my friend, hoping my friend got hurt my what he had said.**

**Let's just face it, I would never meet my dad…**

Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranger – Chapter 4**

**Larten**

**She had anger problems. Charna's flipping guts. **

**I bet she had inherited them from me, I didn't have anger problems but I was pretty foul tempered. **

**I got to the hotel, pushing the door open and dumping my brief case on my bed. I applied some more sun block and rubbed my slight sunburn. This would do wonders for my skin, working in broad daylight. **

**I was expecting Darren to ring from his mobile, so my phone was propped in my hand, awaiting the tune Truska had set for when someone was ringing. **

**My phone started vibrating in my hands several minutes later, and I flipped the fragile piece of metal up and placed it to my ear.**

"**Darren, how are you?" I said, slightly calmed to know he was still alive and that Octa hadn't killed him.  
**"**Yo, Crepsley. How is she? Did you tell her I said hi? Is she ginger?" I sighed, his irritating questions bringing me back down to earth.  
**"**No, Darren. She doesn't know I'm her father yet. I'm planning on getting to know her before I just come out with it… and no, she isn't ginger" I awaited his argument, but I just heard a satisfied hum on the end of the phone.  
**"**So, does she look like you… apart from the freakish afro you call hair, obviously?" I sighed, the boy was even more irritating over the phone.  
****"Slightly, but she has taken after her mother." I thought about Nicola's brown eyes, her straight blonde hair and freckled covered nose.  
**"**Ah, I get it." I was confused.**

"**What's to get, Darren?"  
**"**You don't want me to call her ugly, so you're saying she took after her mother." I was surprised; did the boy really think I was ugly? I know I'm not the spitting image of that boy from that silly vampire movie, the one with the big hair… or in fact the older doctor that Truska finds attractive, but was I really ugly?  
**"**Darren, you're digging yourself into a deep, deep hole." I couldn't hear it, but I knew Darren looked confused, not understanding himself what he had just said.  
****The penny dropped. "Well, um, got to go. Bye Crepsley." The end of the line went dead, and I sat there smirking at what Darren, who would be my oldest boy while I was in the UK, had said.**

"**It's **_**Mr**_**. Crepsley." I laughed.**

**Nicola**

**I walked into my house. It had been a cold place since Richard had moved in. "At least you speak to him," my mum had said when she brought my swimming instructor home to stay for more than the weekend. I used to get along great with him, he was my favorite instructor and when his wife kicked him out and my mum offered for him to move in for a while, I thought it would be kick ass, but he was a jerk. I had only realized a couple of days after that he was never actually going to leave the house because they were an item. He didn't even have a lifeguard body so I don't know why my mum thought he was catch.**

**I dumped my school bag on the kitchen table and got a glare from Rich. I glared back and tugged it back onto my shoulder and escaped to the hollow hole of my bedroom. I pulled out my school notepad and did my homework. I was given a note in school to give my to mother. I never gave her any notes, so why should I start now.**

**It read:**

_Dear Parents/Guardians,_

_This is just a small note to inform all of you that our school has a new English teacher who will be teaching your child. He had asked for every parent or guardian to know some relevant information about him._

_His name is Larten Crepsley._

"**Blah blah blah blah." I scrunched the piece of paper up, and tossed it behind my shoulder, not thinking anything of the note and name I had been given.**

**

* * *

**

**Reba pushed me, literally, into our new English class. Mrs. Duncan was having a baby, so we were stuck with this loser.**

"**Morning class." He said, smiling at me, and just me. I hated him already.  
**"**Yo Crepsley." I said to him, wanting to make a bad impression. He grimaced.  
**"**It's **_**Mr**_**. Crepsley, Darr—Nicola, is it?" I nodded.**

**I walked slowly to my chosen seat. I was sitting at the front… and not next to Reba. **

**This was going to be hell.  
****I slouched in my chair and heard someone mutter some foul stuff about me, but you know what, I didn't care about insults anymore. **

"**Right class, turn to page 36 in your text books…"**

**The lesson was a blur. I was staring at Mr. Crepsley's face. Reba was right, he did look a bit like me, but of course it would be by coincidence. **

"**Nicola, could I have a word with you?" He muttered into my ear as I attempted to scuttle out of the class before he could say anything to me about my bad behavior in the lesson.  
**"**Sure." I sighed, and slouched back to sit on the table and look at the ginger man.  
****He waited until everyone except for me and him were left in his new classroom.  
**"**I'm not impressed." He had his arms wrapped around his chest. I looked to the door, seeing Reba waiting for me through the glass panels.  
**"**No one ever is." I whispered, but somehow he heard me.  
**"**You know why that is," I looked at him, preparing myself for his pitiful answer, "It is because you can't trust people. I understand you are not willing to trust me, but believe me, you are going to have to start trusting me." He looked in my eyes, it was something about him. I would normally have felt anger but I felt calm, almost like a normal girl. **

"**Why should I trust you? You're no better than any other teacher in this school." I stood up, my face inches from his.  
**"**You will find out, soon enough. Remember to do you homework, two pages, no less." He slung his should bag over his head and took long steps out of the classroom, leaving me, alone, thinking of what Larten Crepsley meant by 'You are going to have to start trusting me."**

Chapter 4 needs reviews people. ::L


	5. Chapter 5

**Stranger – Chapter 5**

**Nicola**

**I threw my bag on the floor and jumped onto the bed and covered my eyes with my hands. I had had a very odd day. Mr. Crepsley had come on to me about trust and all that jazz, and Reba had walked home because his mum wanted him home by five, and she didn't want him hanging out with me till about eight like we normally do. **

**A knock on the outside of my room brought me back into the world.**

"**Nicky, have you done your homework?"  
**"**Rich, go away. I don't want or need you on my back twenty four flipping seven." I threw a pillow at the un-opened door.  
**"**Nicola, that's no way to talk to your step father." I went to the door, and swung it open, greeted by the shocked Richard and his horrible blue eyes.  
**"**I can talk to you how the hell I want. You're not my dad and you will never replace my dad."  
**"**You're dad ditched you, Nicola. Get it into your small, delusional head that he is never coming back." He had moved his head slightly closer to my face, and I saw this as the perfect time to, literally, slam the door in his face.**

**I smirked at him, knowing he didn't know what was coming, and as I swung the door into his face I heard a click of his jaw. I smiled and jumped back onto the bed while Rich was still outside, cursing my name like I was the devil. I enjoyed being me at times like this. **

**I heard him call my mums name, and I instantly regretted harming him. I ran to the door, and used the emergency lock so that they couldn't get in. **

**I heard my mum coming up the stairs, shouting me to come out of my room but, instead, I turned on my iPod, put it on as high as it could go on my amplifier, and started playing Ignorance by Paramore.  
****It made me laugh when the lyrics '**_**You treat me just like another stranger' **_**were sung, as that was how I felt. He acted like I was a dog.  
****I heard muffled bangs on my door for me to come out and turn the music down, but of course, there was no way in hell I was coming out. **

**I lay back on my bed, content with what I was doing, and closed my eyes. If it wasn't for the music, I would have fallen asleep.**

**It was a while later, the sweet sound of Paramore still booming through the house, but mum and Rich had stopped banging on my door, so I opened my eyes. **

**He was outside my window.**

**Oh. My. God.**

**Mr. Crepsley was outside my window.**

**He was sitting on the roof outside my window, peering at me. **

"**Hi." I whispered.**

**And like that, he disappeared. **

**Larten**

**I was going over to Nicola's house tonight. I needed to see how she treated her parents.**

**I flitted to outside her house, it had taken me more time than I thought it would because Darren rung me half way here and I didn't want to ignore him.**

**I jumped onto her roof, quietly, of course, and peered in her window. Her music was seriously loud, it was louder than Evra playing his guitar… badly.  
****I saw her on her bed, her eyes were closed and she was ignoring her mum shouting at her from outside the door. I heard a mans voice. Who was that? I felt confused, Amanda had replaced me. I watched my daughter for about half an hour. I wonder what she had done to have her mother shouting at her "Get out here now, you brat! You didn't have the right to do that!"  
****After a while, her parents went downstairs to the living room. I jumped down from the roof and went to listen to their conversation.**

**They had left the curtains slightly open.**

"**She's never been violent. I don't understand why she'd start now." I heard him hiss, as she placed a flannel on his jaw line.  
**"**I provoked her. It's my fault." He held the flannel to his face.  
**"**What did you say?"  
**"**That her dad's never coming back, and she slammed the door into my face."  
**"**We're going to have to see someone about her temper."**

**I'd heard enough, so I jumped back onto the roof but as soon as I had jumped up, her eyes opened. I just sat there staring at her. I couldn't move. My limbs weren't working. **

"**Hi" she whispered, and I jumped off the roof and flitted back to the hotel. **

**My chest was pounding.**

**

* * *

****The bell rung and I smiled at the class as they all started packing their things away. Nicola hadn't said a word to me, but she didn't start packing her things away, so she had the intention to stay behind class  
****I thanked the class as they left the door, and stared putting books back in the book shelf.**

**Nicola had walked so she was standing right behind me, I pretended not to notice.**

"**I saw you last night." She whispered.  
**"**Oh, where?" I continued staking books and acting like I had no idea what she was on about.  
**"**That's the thing," she paused, "outside my window, looking at me on my bed." I gulped, but not loud enough for her to hear.  
**"**Are you sure?" I laughed.**

"**Positive," she came in front of me and the book shelf, she was brave, "You just disappeared, and that's not normal. No person can just vanish, even if they are a kick ass English teacher."  
**"**You think I kick ass?" I looked at her, she had never seen me kick someone… Especially in the, um, ass.  
**"**Yeah, but that's not the point," She moved away from me, knowing she had fully grabbed my attention. "Why were you outside my window, and how did you just vanish?" **

"**Maybe we could do this another time," I turned back to the book shelf, but she grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back to face her.  
**"**No, I want answers now!" she shouted in my face, making the people walking past the room, even though the door was closed, stop and stare.**

**I sighed, this was too soon. "Come back dinner time, I'll answer every question you have. I promise."  
**"**I'll be here, and if you're not, I'm waiting for you… even if it takes you hours." She closed the door and left me, in the room of confusion.**

**This was seriously not good.**

Sooooooooo….. :p review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stranger – Chapter 6**

**Nicola**

**The English block was empty. This was good, I didn't want some randomer walking in on Crepsley and I having a chat. I looked into the window of his class. It was empty. Typical. I kicked the door with my foot, and slid down the wall. I pulled my phone out of my bag, and played the phone version of Tetris for a couple of minutes. And out of no where, he was in front of me…**

"**You really shouldn't bring your phone into school. You're going to get it taken off you." Crepsley stepped over my legs, and put the key into the keyhole. He twisted it slowly, as I got up and made sure to stand close to him so he wouldn't close the door suddenly, and lock me out. "You're eager aren't you?" Crepsley laughed as I stood literally on his toes. **

"**Hmm, just open the door." I smiled sarcastically, as he smiled and opened the door and walking inside and pushing the door in my face. I grabbed the rim of the door, and gave him evils. He found this humorous and put his hands up in surrender.**

**I closed the door, and asked him for the keys, just to make sure that nobody would walk in. "I'm not giving you the keys." He smirked and put them in a draw.  
**"**Well, why not?" I asked him, feeling slightly insecure.  
**"**I don't want to explain to the head master when he comes round checking on the classrooms, and finds an English teacher locked in a room with one of his students."  
**"**Good point." I threw my bag onto the table, grabbed the chair that sat in front of it and placed it behind where Crepsley was sitting. The only thing that would make this even better was if Crepsley had a lamp like in those crappy Police movies.**

**Crepsley smiled, like he was expecting me to shout in his face and I didn't. "Forgetting you were outside my window, why were you at my house?" I looked at his through slanted eyes. For some reason I wanted to look as strong as I could. **

"**I wanted to see how you treated your parents." His sentence was short and punchy.  
**"**Did you only come to my house? Did you go to Reba's?"  
**"**No. Only yours." I shifted the weight from one shoulder, suddenly to the other, making him flinch.  
**"**Why just me? Are you a stalker?" I was acting silly, but I was sorter having fun acting like a fool with this man.  
**"**Because I like you, and maybe." He acted confused, but I knew it was an act. I laughed and he smiled. **

"**Okay," I said, my voice shaky from laughing, "Why were you outside my window?"  
**"**I know you'll find this weird, but I want to know about you. Your interests, hobbies, family, likes and dislikes. I'm drawn to you in a way."  
**"**Whoa, that's pervertive." I whispered, but he heard me. His laugh booming through the room like some Chinese dude was banging a gong. "How do you do that? You've done it before."  
**"**Do what?" He smiled.  
**"**Hear me, when I'm whispering." **

"**Oh," he looked suddenly scared. "I have great hearing. Better than dogs." He felt stupid by what he had just said. He was lying.  
**"**You're lying. Why can you hear so good? And second, does this have something to do with you disappearing?" He nodded, slowly. "Tell me."  
**"**Are you sure?" I nodded, faster than he had and he gulped. "I'm a vampire."**

**I burst out laughing, not taking him seriously. It must have been a couple of minutes before I was brought back to air. "Don't play with me. Seriously, tell me."**

"**I just have." I cocked my eye brow at him. He expected me to believe this shit.  
**"**That's crazy. You're not a vampire. You're in daylight and you're not dead. I stink of garlic, I had Italian for dinner, and you're not dead. This table is made out of that stupid metal stuff that Vampires are allergic to and you're not dead." I smiled, "I win."  
**"**Oh but you don't, Nicola. You're so far off it's funny." He was suddenly not Mr. Crepsley, my awesome English teacher, but some dude that scared me.  
**"**Hmm, prove it."  
**"**Fine, meet me outside your house tonight."  
**"**Done."  
**"**Good."**

**I picked up my bag, and left his class room, adamant I was right about him and he was a mad man.**

**Larten**

**I leant against the garage wall, she knew I was here. I had spoken to her briefly through her window and she was changing into some more suitable clothes and sneaking out.**

**She appeared behind me, tapping me on the shoulder, making me jump. She had vampire features. Her silence, her speed, she was obviously mine.**

"**Ready?" she nodded. "Jump on my back. We're going to flit."  
**"**We're going to what?" I rolled my eyes.  
**"**Just get on my back." I remembered Darren, and the first time we flitted together. **

**She jumped on, jumping higher than I expected her to, but I acted like I had no idea and started running. She, naturally, held her breathe and tensed her arms around my shoulders.**

**When we were in the middle of the woods, I stopped and dropped her. She landed on her back, showing her human side, and looked at me in amazement.  
****She stood up, brushing herself from mud and grass and crossed her arms. "That proves nothing." Oh, I wish Darren had been like this when he had been told by his little idiotic friend that I was a vampire.**

"**Hmm, not satisfied?" I asked her, holding out my hand. She could take what was coming next, I knew she would… My blood was running through her veins. She smiled, a little edgy on what was coming, and I pulled her closer. I grabbed her shoulders and threw her twenty foot to the right. Of course, my aim was perfect and she didn't hit a tree. I heard her laugh as she stopped travelling through the grass.  
**"**I'm starting to believe you, but I'm still not convinced." She stood up, and walked back slowly, expecting the worst but she didn't look scared. For one thing, she was walking back to me instead of fleeing.  
**"**Okay, I need a volunteer." I was trying to act cool, but it was working. She laughed, as she put her hand up slowly. "Hit that tree with your finger nails." She looked at me like I was stupid.  
**"**That is going to kill my hand, in a deathly painful death." I smirked.**

"**Just do it." She walked up to the tree and positioned her hands in the air, ready to strike the tree with her finger nails. Her hand flew through the air, hitting the tree. But instead of gliding smoothly off the tree, they bent backwards and she clutched them, cursing.**

"**Hmm, it hurts doesn't it."  
**"**No shit!" She spat at the floor.  
**"**Ha. Watch." **

**I did exactly as she had done, but my finger nails cut through the tree, leaving a horrible gash through the bark and inner wood. I turned back to her smirking. Her face was a picture. I wish I had a professional painter at my side to paint her portrait, but unfortunately I didn't.**

"**That was cool." She smiled at me. I smirked back at her, feeling proud of myself. "Catch a squirrel and drink its blood."  
**"**What?" I looked at her shocked.**

"**You're a vampire. It should be an easy task."**

**The challenge was on. I stood there, silently, listening for any sense of movement. Suddenly, something jumped from one branch to another. My head swung to look upwards. It was a squirrel. But it was very high up the tree.  
**"**Be right back" I whisper loud enough for her to hear, and bounded up the tree silently. The squirrel, annoyingly, saw me coming and started jumping like a mad thing to different trees. I reached my arm out, grabbing him by the tail. He was a strong bastard, as he bent his body upright and bit my hand. I shouted, letting it go. He was going downwards. I let go of all the branches on the tree, and went flying as gravity worked its magic. I was catching the squirrel up fast, and soon after, had the dead little rat in my hand. I strolled back to Nicole, who had waited for me and threw it to the ground. **

"**Drink its blood." She instructing.**

**I smirked and picked the squirrel back up and propped his neck in my mouth. **

**Her face turned into full disgust as I wiped the blood from the side of my mouth. **

"**Dude!" I didn't see her shouting coming and took a step back, "You're a vampire! I believed it the whole time, obviously. But C'mon! Who can say they know a vampire?"  
**"**Not many people."  
**"**I'm not telling anyone. I want to be like the only one that knows. That'll be so cool."  
**"**So, now you know. Let's get you home." She jumped back onto my back, knowing what was coming and not tensing as much as I set off running.  
**

_I AM LIKE REALLY SORRY IT HAS BEEN SEVEN DONKEY YEARS SINCE I HAVE LAST UPDATED. My mum broke the internet connecting so I couldn't update. Just to say I'm sorry, I have made this chapter longer than normal. :D_

* * *

"**I know this is a really weird question to ask your English teacher, but can we hang out? Just like friends?" I smiled.  
**"**Of course." I was perfectly happy, and wouldn't have minded if I would have died right then. "Anytime, but you still have to do your homework."  
**"**Ha ha. Sorted." She waved slightly, as she started climbing up the wall silently. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, as she shut her window and left me in the cold, not wanting to wait for tomorrows English lesson.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stranger – Chapter 7**

**Nicola**

**I climbed into my room, attempting to be as quiet as possible, but I nearly fell over as my left leg hit the window sill. I steadied myself and smiled at the vampire poster on my wall. It was quite ironic, that I would meet a vampire the week after Reba says I act like one. **

**I flung my trainers to the corner of the room and pulled my jacket off and put it in the wardrobe. I couldn't stop thinking about Crepsley, his eyes. They were beautiful. What was I thinking? I shook the thought from my head. He was my English teacher and a vampire and now, a friend. **

**But his eyes were stunning. And the way his voice changed pitch when he said my name. I smiled to myself, and then scowled in the mirror as I noticed I was doing it again. "Stop it!" I shouted at my reflection, and threw a hair tie in its direction. **

**I slouched into bed, his unique ginger afro fresh on my mind. I liked a bit of wacky, and he was certainly that. I thought about how he had acted tonight. He acted like he had known me for years, and it felt natural. I smiled again, accepting the fact that I was falling for my English teacher.**

**After a couple of days hanging out with Crepsley, I decided I was going to try and… well, I don't know exactly, but to make him notice me in a way that I wanted him to.**

**Crepsley looked like the type to like a girl that cares about her image, so I straightened my hair into a ponytail; I wore lip gloss (even though it made me feel sick) and wore my good school trousers. The ones that showed off how skinny I was at the top of my legs, and flared out around my trainers at the bottom. I looked a picture, let's just say that.**

**I strode onto the bus, feeling excited by what was in store. Reba had saved a seat for me, and as I sat down, he muttered "I could think you were fit in that get up, girl." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.**

**After Math, we went to English early. I had persuaded Reba and he had been shockingly nice to me since I had something tight around my ass. **

**I pushed the door open; Crepsley was sitting behind his desk. He looked up at us smiling, and when he saw me he smiled even more. I couldn't help but hope for the best. I threw my bag to my desk, purposely pushing my back end into Reba. **

"**Oh sorry," I mumbled. "Didn't mean to."  
**"**No, it's fine." Reba smiled at me, taking the long rout around me. **

"**You look lovely, Nicola. Very catching." I smiled as he stood and walked around the table, leaning on the edge of the table.  
**"**Oh thank you," I spoke clearer than I normally would, and made my neck as long as I could to show off my color bone, "I just wore some different trousers, that's all. The things little changes can do, huh?" I turned around, not wanting to look desperate for a conversation. Of course it worked, as he edged closer.  
**"**Any boy would be lucky to have you." He had said, hopefully he was looking at my ass, but I wouldn't know, he was behind me.  
**"**Whoa, I'm touched you'd say that." I muttered.**

"**Reba, could Nicola and I have a minutes privacy, please?" I smirked to myself, as I turned to face the handsome devil.  
**"**Do you mind?" I touched Reba shoulder, hoping to make Crepsley slightly jealous.  
**"**No, no problem." Reba reacted swiftly, "I'll be outside. Call me when you want me"**

**As soon as Crepsley heard Reba click the door shut, her smirked at me. **

"**You flirtatious little minx." He crossed his arms, it made his shoulders look broader and I instantly thought I was going to fall over.  
**"**I'm not flirting. Why would you think that?" I rested on the edge of the table in front of him, our knees painfully close to touching.  
**"**You like him, do you?" I felt like I was in a crappy movie and someone had just cut the music as my face dropped.  
**"**Who?" I was very shocked. "Who do you think I like, Crepsley?"**

"**It's obvious. You like Reba." He laughed at my reaction. I was seriously not expecting this to happen. "Don't try and deny it, the way you pushed your hips into him would be enough to send any sane person into thinking you like him."  
**"**You think I did all that for Reba?" It felt like all the color had drained from my face, my feet and every body part in between. "Reba? The person outside the door?" He nodded slowly, not expecting me to act as I had.  
**"**Um, yeah." He looked warily at me, not wanting me to have an out burst.  
**"**So that means you weren't vaguely attracted to me, doesn't it?" His eyes looked like they were about to burst out his head.  
**"**Why would I find a student attractive?"  
**"**Typical! Every guy I walk past had noticed the difference in me, and has been caught by their girl friends looking at my back side, yet the one guy I want to impress doesn't care."**

"**Am I the… one guy?" He pointed to himself, a look of confusion painted on his face.  
**"**You know what, it doesn't matter anymore." I made my way to the door, but his hand grabbed my arm before I could escape this filthy place.  
**"**Where are you going?" He looked concerned.  
**"**To the toilet. Want to come?" I pulled my arm away from him. I didn't hate him, but I just didn't want to face him at the moment.**

**Larten**

**What in vampire heaven had just happened? This was so sudden. She didn't even show any signs of liking me **_**this **_**much the past coupld of days. **

**It was half way through the English lesson before she came back from the toilet. I looked at her, not feeling the same love I had felt for her, but a pity and an odd sense of warmth…  
**"**Where have you been, Nicola?" I tried to act, for her sake, that nothing had happened.  
**"**I couldn't find my bag, and then remembered I had already put it in here. Sorry." She walked to her chair, and sat down, not bothering to take her books out of her bag.**

**The rest of the lesson went a blur. It was lunch next, and I was planning on asking Nicola if she would stay behind for me to have a little chat.**

"**Nicola," she paused and turned to look at me, "Could I have a word?"  
**"**Yup," she sat on the table, "no problem." She said looking at her feet.  
**"**What was that about earlier?" I flitted to stand in front of her.  
**"**It's nothing, just forget it." **

"**That's the thing, I won't be able to unless you tell me what you wanted to happen." I lifted her chin, not realizing what effects that move would have on the girl.  
**"**I think I wanted you to fall in love with me, like I have with you. I don't know. I'm confused myself."  
**"**I could never fall in love with you." I muttered, "And I'm sure, than soon, you'll be over me and you'll be thinking of me in a different light."  
**"**Why could you never fall in love with me?" she looked on the verge of tears, "Am I that ugly?"**

"**Oh no," I let the back of my hand glide down her cheek, "You're beautiful. Just like your mother."  
**"**W-what? You don't know my mum." She started shaking her head. I presume she knew what was coming next.  
**"**I know you mother too well. You look exactly like she did, except there are some other features there that I know only too well." Tears started streaming from her eyes. I hated seeing her cry, but this was the only way she would listen. **

"**Yeah, well there not yours if that's what you're going to say." She scowled at me.  
**"**Oh but they are. I should know that silly little freckle on your forehead." Her eyes grew wide as I moved my hair out of the way to show her an identical marking to hers on my forehead.  
**"**My god." She whispered. "I fell in love with my dad."  
**"**I'm sorry to say, but yes you did." **

So, I'm very sorry for the long wait again. Haha. I have been ill recently and my mum –sigh- wouldn't let me go online to update because computer graphics gave me a headache when I was ill about four years ago. So yeah. Im updating now. ;p

Im sorry for the sudden turn in the story, but I was feeling the story was getting very predictable… so this was just to spice things up. If you don't like it, im sorry, but if you love it then thanks much

Tell me what you think :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Stranger – Chapter 8**

Larten

**Nicola had fallen in love with me. This repulsed me. My own blood had grown certain feelings for me. I'm sure she wasn't too impressed either, but come on. This was a lot to take in. And I had put it rather brutally, not giving her any sense of comfort as I blurted out that she was in love with her father. **

**I had told Truska that night, and she sounded concerned. **

"**In love with you?" She had said, "But she's your own daughter."  
**"**She didn't know at the time, darling. She couldn't help but fall for my stunningly beautiful face and personality." I heard her giggle to herself, and if I was there, she would have slapped my shoulder softly.  
**"**What was her reaction when she found out?" I thought back a couple of hours ago.**

**Nicola had started crying. She was confused and just needed to let it out. I pulled her into a hug, and let her sob into my white silk shirt. Her hands were tucked up next to her face and if I weren't a vampire, her nails digging into my chest would have been rather painful. After a while, she pulled away, her eyes red from all the tears and pulled her bag over her shoulder.  
**"**Are you coming round tonight?" Her mascara had smudged, and she tried rubbing it away with the sleeve of her jumper.  
**"**If you want me to." I had to be careful.  
**"**Of course I want you to come over. You're my best friend. You're my dad." She smiled, one silent tear sliding down her cheek. I smiled back at her words. I was her dad.  
**"**I think we should do what you want to do tonight," I smirked, "I've done enough bragging about vampires." She laughed, and nodded. She left the class room quietly, mumbling the time I should come over to herself, but of course, I heard her.**

**Truska seemed to be thinking.  
**"**Play it safe, Larten." Suddenly, I heard something smash on the end of the line.  
**"**Truska?" I hear someone curse, "Truska? Is everything okay?"  
**"**Yes, yes. Darren smashed **_**another **_**vase." **

"**Oh. Is that Crepsley? Let me speak to him." Truska was just about to object, when something ruffled against the speaker. "Crepsley! Hello!"  
**"**Hmm. Darren. How're you?"  
**"**Yes, not so good. Octa bit and I didn't die. Am I normal?"  
****I sighed. Did he seriously want me to answer that? "No Darren, you are not normal. Truska told me about Octa biting you and I gave her instructions on how to get the antidote in you. She did it while you were sleeping."  
**"**You bastard." Darren laughed. "Hey, have you spoken to Nicole yet?"  
**"**Its Nicola." I had a headache already.  
**"**Yeah, her."  
**"**Yes, I have spoken to her. And she knows about Vampires and our relation." I smiled.  
**"**Cool. Tell her I said Hi. Bye." I was about to object, but the boy had already hung up. **

**On that note, I decided to get ready to go meet my daughter. Oh, how I love the sound of that sentence.**

**

* * *

**

I was wearing a modern outfit. I looked a picture, let's just say that. I was wearing some of Richs' trainers, (yellow with a red tick on the side) ripped jeans and a hoodie. I was wearing my best suit, but Nicola wanted to go to the cinema and didn't think my outfit was fitting.

**We were going to watch a film named '**_**I Am Legend'. **_**I wasn't particularly excited. **

**I bought her pop corn, which was un-believably tasty and addictive, and then we sat at the back of the cinema.  
****The cinema went dark, and some awful advertisements started playing. Nicola laughed at all the corny jokes that we told. There was one in particular that I found funny; one with a small koala that was attracted to softness. I started laughing, chocking on my popcorn, and got some angry looks from other people in the cinema. Nicola on the other hand, though that I chocking, was the funniest thing she had ever seen. She, too, chocked on her popcorn laughing.  
**"**Could you please control your daughter? She is interrupting the film." The woman sitting to my right whispered.  
**"**Might I add, the film hasn't yet started . It is still in the advertisements." Nicola snorted rather loudly, covering her mouth as coke dribbled down her chin. She thought it was hilarious. **

**

* * *

**

**Soon after that episode, we were thrown out of the cinema. **

"**Okay. Now, we go to the electrical shop." She grabbed my hand, and dragged my into a shop that music was banging through my sensitive ears.**

"**Touch it." She pointed to a small, square idem. It was ugly.  
****I touched it, and a pebble background appeared on the screen. It instructed me to 'scrowl to open.' Well, I didn't know what that meant, so Nicola did it for me. A couple of minutes later, I was playing the piano… on the small item. **

**Later on in the shop, I had a small remote in my hand, and Nicola and I were battling, as small characters, to win a race. I was playing as a character named Baby Peach. Of course, she won hands down. I wasn't even close to winning. I had met my match with this girl.**

"**Ah. I win again!" She high fived the group of people sitting behind us that had formed the fourth time she had won, "Why you so bad at this?"  
**"**Why do you think?" I laughed at the face she pulled. I was along the lines of 'Whoa. Why did I ask that because the answer was so flipping obvious?'**

**

* * *

**

**It was around a two hours after out battles in the electronic hall. We were sitting in a tree outside her house, high enough for her mother and Rich not to see us from the window. We were talking about out past.**

"**So you blooded him? Knowing he was too young?"  
**"**Yes. I was taking advantage of him, and I shouldn't have. But, I do admit, I don't regret it. He's a son to me." She smiled.  
**"**What did the police people say?"  
**"**The Princes?" She nodded, "Darren had to do some trials, to prove himself…" I thought back to that time. It was very stressful for Darren, and I.  
**"**What happened?" She sounded genuinely interested.  
**"**I think you should be asking Darren those questions. He loves talking about himself." She smiled. "What about you?"  
**"**What about me?" She suddenly looked scared, like I was about to jump on her.  
**"**Tell me about your past. What's happened to you since you were a baby?"  
**"**The usual. Loosing teeth, growing hair, being disgusted about the sight of boys and then being obsessed with it. I was a normal child." She laughed, but failed. (Oh my gosh, I was talking like Darren.)  
**"**You're hiding something."**

"**I… I've always been… different, from everyone else. The kids, I was stronger, more alert than them. I'd scare them with how fast I was. And, it's only now that I realize it wasn't skill. It was my genes." She smiled faintly.**

**Silence.**

**Minutes later, she blurted out in a mumble that not even I could comprehend the first time, "Okay, I'm just going to ask you. Will you turn me? Into a vampire?"  
**"**Will I what?"  
**"**You heard me. I want to be a vampire. I want to see what Vampires can see, I want to breathe out that shit that you can. The idea is so appealing to me. Its like I was destined to for this. Vampirism will be like a gift." She went on for what seemed like hours, rambling on about vampires.  
**"**Please. You've got to turn me."  
**"**Why should I turn you? I'm not risking under-aged turning again."  
**"**Then I'll be your assistant. It'll be awesome. Training me. I need to get out of this place. I've been living here for my whole life, with that woman. I need a break from her, and a new start with you."**

**I gulped. If my heart was beating, it would have exploded.**

"**Dad, please."**

**That was enough to send me over the edge, and I agreed.**


End file.
